Mercury Isn't Poison
by Thegoddessali
Summary: This basically tells the story of Merc and Faith's memories together and how Merc treated her like his own daughter but he also plays many other roles too. There are many surprises and secrets that they boths withhold. Rated M because of future content.
1. The Beginning

Author's note: I do not own Mirror's Edge, it belongs to DICE and EA and only DICE and EA. Written by Ali Cole. Edited by Liana Fowler.

THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW PRIOR TO READING THIS: In the Mirror's Edge comic book (if you havent read it) Libertas is the group that Abe Connors (Faith's Dad) started to protest the government. Also, I made Faith 14 because if you do the math, she 24 in the game, and if you listen in the elevator in The Shard it mentions that it was built in 2012. Well, we can assume that in 2012 she was about 16 (from one of the trailers). My first fanfic so I hope you guys like it. ENJOY!!!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning.

I was standing on top of The Shard, with Kate, relieved that she's alive… when I suddenly think about reality. "How are we going to get out of here?" I think to myself. "What are we going to do, Kate can't run like I can?!" and then I remembered. Merc. He was gone. The man who was a father figure to me; as far as I knew… was dead. I felt a hot tear roll down my cheek when I remembered the beginning.

. . . .

_(Flashes back) June 2, 2010._

"You're having another drink?!" I said staring at my father in disbelief.

"Relax Faith, I'll be fine. It's just a little bit of wine. You know that." he slurred.

"You know, Dad, we know that you are upset about Mom's death, and so are Kate and I, but that doesn't mean you have to blame yourself and let it result to this!" I screamed at him.

"Faith, this was all my fault, if we never would have participated in those riots, and if I would have given up on Libertas, your mother would still be alive!" Dad cried taking a large swig from his glass.

"Well Dad, people die all of the time standing up for what they believe in, so I think instead of sitting here feeling sorry for yourself, you should get your ass up and finish what Mom started, and save this city!" I glared.

"Faith, I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"Goddammit, Dad, be a freaking man for once in your life!" I said throwing a picture frame at my dad.

I was so angry. Why did this have to happen to me? Mom's dead, Dad's an alcoholic, and I feel as if my life is over. I ran to my room and slammed the door. I put my elbows on the dresser and sobbed; that's all I could do was sob.

I slowly raised my face to look at myself in the mirror, and looked at my facial features. I had a slender face with a small nose. I had eyes that were narrow and slanted, for I was Eurasian, even though I looked fully Asian. My iris' seemed to match the color of my pupils. My lips were rather large, yet not proportional. The top lip was slightly larger than the bottom one. I had hair that emphasized the slenderness of my face. It was about chin length with bangs that were just above my thin eyebrows. It was naturally straight and didn't require a lot of work, it was beautiful in my opinion.

Suddenly, I came back to reality and another wave of anger ran over me. The mixed rush of adrenaline and anger made me push my fist through the mirror.

Glass shards flew everywhere, and then I felt a cool liquid running down my hand. I examined my knuckles and discovered deep cuts in the placed where I had hit the glass, but it felt good venting my anger. It was almost euphoric. The feeling of the pain.

I knelt down to pick up a glass shard and then had a thought of cutting myself with the Mirror's Edge, but then Kate interrupted.

"Faith! What did you do?! Why did you break the mirror?! Oh God! You're bleeding! Let me go and wrap that up. I-I'll be right back, just wait here!" Kate said frantically.

While I was waiting I plopped down on the bed, looking outside at the pouring rain. Kate came back in, first aid kit in hand.

"Faith, why did you do that? You know Dad's going to be pissed!"

"It felt good, Kate, venting my anger."

"Yeah, that's such a great reason. Faith, things are going to get better eventually."

"Yeah, eventually."

Kate finished wrapping the gauze on my hand, and we both fell silent.

Later that night, Kate quickly fell asleep, whereas I couldn't. I looked out towards our balcony and watched the rain hit the railing. Then I thought to myself, "I shouldn't be living like this, I'm worth way more. I'm 14, I can take care of myself." I was going to do it. I was going to run away.

I quickly got up and got dressed, packing a bag of necessities . I need money though, lots of money. So I snuck into my father's room and I found $930.55, but I knew it wouldn't last long. I quietly walked back to my room. I opened the door to the balcony, but then I glanced at Kate sleeping soundly. "I have to leave a note." I thought.

"Dear Kate,

I can't do this anymore, and I want you to understand that this is not your fault. I don't know where I'm going or what I'm going to do. But I thought the least I could do was say goodbye. Just remember, I love you.

-Faith."

Placing the note on my bed, I opened the door to the balcony and stood in the rain. I took one last glance at a dormant Kate and shut the balcony door behind me. I didn't know how to get down except for attempting to drop down to each apartment's balcony until I reached the ground. Unfortunately, that was even more difficult with the rain causing the metal of each balcony to be slippery, but it was worth a try.

I held onto the ledge on the balcony and stepped over it. The sudden pull of gravity surprised me, and made my heart leap. With my feet dangling in the air I swung them forward and let go of my hands, dropping down to the next level's balcony. I let out a sigh of relief and then continued down each level until I landed on the ground.

I was free, free from rules, home, drama... free from the world.

. . . .

_November 12, 2010_

Month's passed and so did $930.55. I have been showering at the local gym, that's if I don't get caught without a membership card. Right now, my stomach is growling and let's just say that being on the verge of starvation and not having any money is a miserable combination.

Walking down past the street in the darkness, I pass by an alley and see a one story building with an AC vent on top. But what confused me was that there was a light coming from the vents. It just struck my curiosity. I grabbed onto the ledge of the building and managed to pull myself up. Then I got closer to the AC cooler and saw… a couch?

How do I get in there? There was no door, but there had to be an entrance. I had an idea, maybe it's on top. So I struggled once again to climb onto the AC unit and discovered a moveable circular port. Slowly moving the port I carefully dropped into the unit, worried it would be tough on my knees, but I was used to it since I ran away from home.

Someone lived here, I couldn't believe it. There was a red couch with a small coffee table near it. In the center of the room there were three different computers. With an image of what seemed to be coordinates, but I wasn't sure. There was also a desk that I thought might have some cash in it. (I had a good eye for money storage.) I picked up a flashlight that was nearby and went towards the desk. There was a messenger bag on the desk that was yellow and black. I opened the bag only to find some documents that I couldn't care less about. I searched through the desk finding cash in envelopes, when I heard a cough behind me.

I reluctantly turned around to find a tall, very muscular man staring at me. He had a buzz cut and a long face. His creamy, light brown eyes were both confused and intimidating.

I didn't know what to do, I couldn't run, all I did was what first came to mind, and threw the flashlight at him. He ducked and missed it. I ran up to him and tried to fight him. He blocked every punch without a sweat. What was I thinking? With simply one swift move of the hand, he knocked me down.

I lay there, trying to catch my breath, just looking at him, when he holds out a helping hand. I don't know why, but I took it. He could pick me up and throw me if he wanted to, but something made me trust him.

….

_November 12, 2010_

Abraham Connors examined the broken picture frame, the one that Faith had thrown at him just months earlier, which he had never fixed. He studied his family member's smiling faces; Kate, Faith, his once alive wife Erika, and himself all smiling, looking blissful. But the picture now, represents it much better than before… broken… that's exactly what his family is… broken.

….

_November 12, 2010_

"What's your name, kid?" The man questioned.

"Faith Connors."

"My name's Mercury Angel, but you can call me Merc."

His voice was deep, but not scary. In fact, it was sort of soothing, but I'm not quite sure why.

"How old are you, Faith?"

"14."

At this point, he retrieved a mug from a cupboard, and began to pour coffee into the mug.

"So what's your story, kid?" he asked turning to face me.

"My story?"

"Sure, everyone's got one. Even I do." he said smiling. "Cream and sugar?"

"Oh, yes please."

I watched him grab a creamer container from the fridge, and poured some of the contents into the mug, followed by a couple small spoonfuls of sugar, followed by the sound of the spoon moving around the inner circumference of the mug.

"Well, do you remember the November riots?" I asked.

"Sadly, yes, yes I do." he replied staring intently in the direction he was facing.

"My parents used to take me and my sister, Kate, to them; I never understood what it meant though. One day, she… umm… was killed." I didn't want to go into a lot of detail simply for the fact that I didn't want to cry in front of someone I just met. "Then, my family fell apart. My dad became an alcoholic, tearing my family apart, so I left home."

"Damn, were you two close?" Merc asked.

"Yeah, we really were."

"That's got to be tough, I'm really sorry. Here, drink up, it's cold outside." he said setting the coffee mug in front of me.

"Thanks."

There was silence for a while, as I slowly sipped my coffee, Merc was standing there, looking as if he were in deep thought. When he finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"You got a place to stay, kiddo?"

"Uhh… yeah, I'm staying with a friend." I lied not wanting to obligate him.

Silence again.

"You ever heard of a Runner, Faith?"

"They're the people who transport data illegally, right?"

"It wasn't illegal at one time, but yes."

"What about them?"

"Faith, how would you like it if I trained you to be one?" he asked.

This would honor my parents, what they lived for. Trying to save this city. I could be free. I could rebel, fight back, and most of all… live.

So I accepted.

* * *

Chapter 2 should be up sooner than you know it! I'm still handwriting it! (Gives me something to do at school.)


	2. The Guardian Angel

Hey guys! I'm SOOO sorry it took this long to get chapter two up! I've been so busy! Anyways, Here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy! Btw, chapter three was only four pages long (written) so I expect it to be on by the end of this week. Written by: Ali Cole Edited by: Liana Fowler

* * *

Chapter 2: The Guardian Angel.

_January 19, 2011_

"That was a good training session today, Faith. Good job." Merc smiled, patting me on the back. "Pretty soon you'll be in the work."

"Really? You think so?" I asked a little too ecstatically.

"Yeah," he laughed at my excitement. "You are a natural, the best I've seen so far."

I smiled at him, and maybe blushed. I guess just because he wasn't the sort of man to give compliments.

"Want to grab a bite to eat? You have to be hungry. A frame like that and someone might think you haven't eaten in weeks!"

We later found ourselves at a local diner, where Merc was obviously a regular.

"Hey Merc, long time, no see!" exclaimed one of the waiters.

"Hey Zach, man, what's up? How ya been?" said Merc as they exchanged a "man hug" (as I call it). You know, where they slap each others hands and then hug from there. I guess it seems less feminine; whatever gets them to sleep at night.

"Who's this?" Zach asked.

"Oh, this is Faith; she's the girl I have been telling you about."

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Faith; I've heard a lot about you." He said smiling at me. "You having the usual, Merc?"

"Yeah, you know me, I love a good cheesesteak."

At this point, we were seated at a booth next to the window.

"And what would you like, Faith?" he asked pulling out a notepad and pen.

"Uhh…" I said frantically picking up the menu. "I'll have umm… a chicken salad sandwich."

"Fries?"

"Yes please."

"What to drink?"

"Oh, uh, water please."

Zach flipped his notebook back into his pocket, and left to go get our drinks.

"Faith, you said you went to Brooksdale High, right?" Merc asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I, uh, stopped by the other day, since I was in the neighborhood, to see if I could have lunch with you. But the receptionist said they don't have a Faith Connors in the system."

"Well maybe they don't have me in the system yet since I'm new."

By this time, Zach had brought back the waters and set them in front of us, along with two straws. We thanked him, removed the straws from their wrappers, and placed them in our drinks. Zach left once again without a word, gathering that we were in deep conversation.

"Well, they sure as hell had every other new kid in their records!"

This was the first time since I met Merc that I was actually scared of him.

"Faith, I'm not stupid. Kreeg was on a job the other day, a night shift, and he saw you sleeping in an alley."

Merc raised his eyebrows and leaned forward, as if he was expecting me to say something. All of the sudden, my face felt hot, I didn't quite understand what I was feeling. Guilt? Embarrassment? I don't know, ugh, life would be so much easier as a Vulcan.

"You don't really have a place to stay, do you, kiddo?" Merc asked in a much calmer tone than he was speaking in previously.

"No, I don't." I admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean, why go through all that trouble just to keep _**that**_ from me?"

"I-I dunno."

"Were you afraid I'd judge you?"

"No, Merc. No. I was afraid I'd obligate you."

"Well, that's awfully nice, but I want you to stay with me. Unless, of course, you're not comfortable staying with me."

"No, I am. I just don't want to impose."

"You're not."

"I am. I mean, think about it. You're basically my boss since you'll be paying me, and now I'm staying with you? Not only is this imposing, but it's a little inappropriate. Don't you think?"

"You're a minor, Faith. You need to stay with someone. You haven't even started your first job yet, so don't sweat it. You're worried about what the other Runners will think, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I'm still new and trying to make relationships and I don't really want to get on their bad side."

"Quit worrying. They all love you. They'll understand. You're the youngest Runner we've had besides me and Drake. So yeah, you're going to need some help."

So I agreed.

....

_January 19, 2011._

We arrived "home" really late after training all day. I was exhausted. Merc dropped down the port first, and I followed. Merc lived below where he worked. He somehow managed to accommodate the AC unit and the abandoned building below it into a living/workplace. It was really creative, but of course, most Runners had to be. The bottom area had a small kitchen with a table to match and a few chairs. A couch and a loveseat faced a TV. All of his furniture was modern and clean, like most of the city. Coming off of the living room, there was a hallway which had several doors on it.

"Your room will be the first door on your left. It's right across from mine, so if you need anything throughout the night you'll know where to go. Make yourself at home." said Merc.

"Thanks."

I opened the door to my now bedroom and set my few belongings on the dresser. The room was rather large with a double bed pushed up against the left wall. The bed had red sheets (surprise, huh?) and was only a couple inches from the door. Towards the head of the bed (on the right) were some windows with sturdy boxes beneath it which served as an end table/chair. On the right wall, there was a dresser with a small lamp on it. Next to the dresser, there was a full length mirror positioned in the corner of the room. Perpendicular to the dresser, there was a desk and a chair.

I shut the door and changed into my pajamas, then went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I came back to my room and sat by the window and stared into oblivion. I heard Merc walk into his room, which disturbed my concentration.

I looked behind me into Merc's room from my open door and watched him take off his shirt. He had a really nice physique, of course after being a Runner most of his life. I guess he would. He threw his shirt onto the floor and took off his pants and threw them on top of his shirt. Merc now being in his boxers, picked up his pile and began to stand up to throw the pile in the hamper.

"_Oh god, I'm staring_," I thought quickly looking back out the window.

I realized I was blushing. I didn't _mean_ to stare. I guess curiosity got the best of me.

"Hey Faith, you want to go shopping tomorrow? Get you some new clothes?" Merc asked poking his head in the door.

"Yeah, sure." I said returning my gaze to him.

"Okay. Well, we have to get up early then."

"Okay."

Merc left the room and I finally decided to sleep. And I got the best sleep I've had in months.

….

_January 20, 2011_

I awoke the next morning around six to the smell of bacon; I've always pondered, who doesn't like bacon? Damn, I'm retarded in the mornings. Anyways, I quickly rose out of bed and headed for the kitchen; to find Merc cooking bacon with a shirt on. Next to him, there was an already cooked plate of scrambled eggs.

"Morning, kiddo. How'd you sleep?"

"Like a rock."

"Good. Would you like you piece of advice for the day?"

"Sure. What's that?"

"Never, ever, _ever_ fry bacon shirtless."

"Thanks for the advice. But under the normal circumstances, I don't think I'll be cooking shirtless. No worries there."

We both laughed at my joke for a while.

"I made a list of some essentials you might need. But of course there are probably some things you need that are um… a bit personal. So I'll let you get those things. I mean, you can't use my shampoo and stuff, because it's… I dunno, for guys?"

"Merc! Why the hell do you need shampoo? You barely have any hair!"

Merc laughed. "Well, keeps my scalp clean. Plus, when you're a Runner, you need all the help you can get when it comes to cleanliness."

….

Merc and I got home late that night, and I was exhausted. Shopping was never something I enjoyed, but Merc made it fun. He's a fun guy to be around.

"Leaf was wondering if you were up for some training tomorrow. What do you say?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Cool, I'll let her know. Well, goodnight. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, you too," I said as we departed for our bedrooms.

I quickly changed clothes, brushed my teeth, washed my face and went straight to bed.

….

_November 18, 2007_

The sirens were loud, and they frightened me. The police were hurting people, which confused me because they were supposed to protect us, right? All of the sudden, I hear a scream from behind me.

"Abe! ABE! Help me! Please! LET GO OF ME! Stop! Please!" Erika cried.

I turned and saw my mother struggling for freedom from two riot cops, screaming at my father, but they wouldn't let her go. Kate was crying behind me. Dad couldn't get through the crowd to save her. I attempted, though since I was small.

"Mommy! No! You let her go!" I sobbed pulling on her arm.

One cop knocked me down onto a broken bottle, sending a sharp pain up my spine. A scream escaped me. Dad was holding Kate to his chest so she couldn't see what was going on.

"Faith! Get up! RUN! Please, get out of here!" Mom begged.

I got up as quickly as my injury would let me and turned around and began to run to my father. When I heard a loud pop behind me. I turned around to see the most horrid image of my life… my mother laying on the ground, with blood pooling under her lifeless body.

….

_January 21, 2011._

"Faith, FAITH! Wake up!" Merc screamed. "You alright?"

I was shaking and tears started to pour out of my eyes. My lips started to tremble.

"Come here." said Merc wrapping his arms around me.

I cried on his shoulder for a while. It felt good to have someone there for me.

"Come on, let's go in the kitchen. I have an idea to make you feel better."

Merc pulled me into the kitchen. He then proceeded to pull out a jar of peanut butter, a loaf of bread, and a gallon of milk. He began to make a sandwich as I started to calm down.

"My mom would always make me a peanut butter sandwich and a glass of milk whenever I had nightmares. For some reason, it always made me feel better."

I smiled slightly at him as he laid the glass and plate down for me to eat.

"So what was your dream about?"

"My mom."

"What about her?"

"Her death. I never did tell you what happened, did I?"

"No, you never did. Didn't want to ask; thought you might be… sensitive."

So, I told Merc about my mom.

"Damn, Faith. That's rough. Were you close?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, kiddo."

"Merc… umm… can I sleep with you for the rest of the night?"

"Yeah, sure, if it makes you feel better."

We laid down together on Merc's bed with me resting my head on his bare chest, his arms wrapped around my shoulders. I placed a hand on his chest and had the most peaceful sleep one could have.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! I want to know what you guys think!


	3. Kate's Return

I hope you guys like it! I know it's short, but it's really good! (IMO) Anyways, I don't know when chapter 4 will be up but it will definately be the most important! Also, I made an Edgar Allen Poe reference and a Shakespeare reference, so see if you can find them. Written by Ali Cole. Edited by Liana Fowler.

* * *

Chapter 3: Kate's Return

_January 30, 2011_

….

"You're kidding, right?" I interrogated.

"No, Faith. I'm not."

"C'mon, Merc. I mean, who needs an education, anyway?"

"You do. Actually, it's not an option that you have one."

"Says who?"

"Says the government."

"Like you follow everything else the government says you're supposed to do."

"Yeah, I get it. But, this I actually do agree with. Look, since you're a little behind from not being in school for a while, I'll tutor until you're up to speed, and then I'll put you in private school, ok?"

"Whatever you say, Merc." I sighed.

….

_February 28, 2011_

"I can't believe you're really making me do this."

"It's for your own good, Faith."

"Why do I have to start my first day of school on my birthday?"

"Because that's when they wanted you to start."

"Ugh."

"Oh, and happy birthday, Faith." Said Merc handing me my lunch as I opened the car door.

"Good luck!"

"Thanks, I need all the luck I can get," I said shutting the car door.

….

I looked at my schedule, and then looked at the room numbers next to the doors. I was so lost.

"Oh my gosh! Kate! You got a haircut! I love- oh sorry, I thought you were someone else. It's just you look a lot like- nevermind," exclaimed a girl coming up from behind me. "I'm Annabelle Lee," she said holding out her hand.

"Faith Connors." I said accepting the handshake. "Can you help me? Do you know how to get to Mr. Poe's room?"

….

"I'm so glad it's lunch, I'm sooo hungry." Kate said violently opening her lunchbox.

"Me too." Said Alice.

"Kate, do you have a sister?" asked Annabelle Lee coming out of deep thought.

"No, why?"

"Really? 'Cause there's this new girl who looks just like you; and her name's Faith Connors."

Kate was shocked. Faith was alive. Going to the same school as her. The person she longed for and missed was safe… and now she could reach her.

….

_[Faith and Kate are waiting in the gym for an unknown announcement later in the afternoon. I kinda feel like Shakespeare stating the setting like this.]_

"You're not going to tell Dad about me, right? And be honest," I asked Kate.

"Yeah, I am, Faith. He's been devastated ever since you left."

"I'll make you a deal, Kate. You tell Dad _**anything **_about me, and I'll tell him about the abortion you had last year." I threatened.

Kate's eyes got wide, "How'd you know about that?" she glared.

I smirked, "I have my ways. Oh and by the way, happy birthday."

"Yeah, you too." She said pouting. I could tell she was intimidated by my blackmailing techniques. That's one thing that Merc has taught me well in… intimidation.

Kate and I were interrupted by the principal, Mr. Westley.

"Good afternoon, upperclassmen. I know you've been anticipating this, so I'm finally giving you all the news. Prom will be Saturday, May 6 from 8-12pm. You may take Freshmen/Sophomores and people who are older than the high school age, as well as people from other high schools as well. However, you need to talk to me if that is the circumstance. Please let me know by this Friday. That is all. Thank you."

Students automatically began to chatter.

"So, see any guys you want to take to Prom, yet?" Kate questioned.

I smiled, "No, I think there's only one guy I want to go to Prom with."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know how you liked it! I' m excited about chapter 4, so I'll try and put it up ASAP.


	4. Prom

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. I had testing for a week so I didn't get a chance to write. But here's chapter 4! Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 4: Prom

**Merc's POV**

_February 28, 2011_

…_._

I stood by a tree, trying to find Faith in the crowd of students. I finally found her face and she saw me also. She smiled and walked over to me.

"How was school?" I questioned.

"Fine, I guess." She replied.

"I have a surprise for you." I smiled.

"What surprise?"

"You'll see."

Faith and I hopped in the car and we headed off to the tattoo parlor. I was kind of excited to surprise her. I know she really wanted a tattoo, and now she's a real Runner, she needed to get tagged up.

"Merc, my sister goes to my school." Faith said breaking the silence.

My eyes got wide as I glanced at Faith, and then looked back at the road. "Did you speak to her?"

"Well, she spoke to me; but yeah."

"You think she's gonna tell your dad?"

"I threatened that if she did, I'd tell him about the abortion she had last year."

"How'd you manage to dig up that dirt?"

"You don't think I know how to use your fancy technology? I thought I should dig up some dirt just in case I ran into her."

"I'm surprised you'd blackmail your own sister."

"Yeah, I am too, but Merc, I don't want to go back home."

"So your dad must be pretty strict on this whole abortion thing if Kate is that scared, huh?"

"He is. That's why it's the best threat I could make. He always told us that if we had one then he wouldn't pay for college… and Kate wants to go to police school."

We finally arrived at the tattoo parlor and Faith's face lit up.

"I'm getting a tattoo?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like that as a birthday present."

Faith threw her arms around me. "Oh Merc! Thank you! Thank you!" she said kissing me on the cheek. I looked at her in astonishment. My face began to feel hot. She looked back at me the same way. Faith was blushing. She turned away from me from her embarrassment. I grabbed her chin and turned her face to mine. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around me and deepened our kiss. My stomach leaped. I moved my lips with hers and I felt a low moan from Faith. I lost all sense of myself and thrust my tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss even further. She put her arms around my neck and pushed her tongue into my mouth.

_She was a good kisser for a kid. Wait… for a kid… Oh God! What was I thinking? This is so wrong!_

I quickly pulled away from her. My face was hot from both embarrassment and… love? I looked down just so I wouldn't be forced to look at Faith. The bulge in my pants reassured me that yes, indeed, I loved our kiss. That was something I wanted to remain a question amongst myself.

"C'mon, we don't want to be late for your appointment." I said relieving the awkwardness.

….

"Merc, is it supposed to hurt like this?" Faith asked removing the cloth from her eye.

"Well, it shouldn't hurt as much as you say it does, but of course I've never gotten a tattoo on my eye. So, I imagine it hurts much worse. It'll get better." I assured her. "Faith?"

"Yeah?"

"About the kiss… I-I-I'm sorry."

Her smile rapidly turned into a frown. "For what?"

"It's just, I lost control of myself. I shouldn't have done it. I guess having a neglected libido never did anything good for anyone."

"Oh." She said softly. She looked sad. I began to wonder if I had hurt her feelings. A tear fell out of her eye and I proved myself right.

"Faith, don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I put my arm around her and used the other hand to wipe away a tear.

"I'm not crying, my eye just hurts!"

"Faith, look, I liked it too, but I thought-"

"Can we just not talk about it?" she interrupted.

"Sure." I agreed.

….

_March 1, 2011_

I sat on the roof, sipping my coffee, watching the sun slowly rise over the horizon. It was quiet until I heard footsteps behind me. Faith sat down next to me with her cup of coffee.

"Morning, Faith."

"Morning, Merc. How'd you sleep?"

"Couldn't. You?"

"I couldn't either."

We both knew the answer as to why, but neither of us wanted to talk about it.

"Prom's coming up soon." Faith stated.

"Yeah? You gonna go?"

"Well, I don't really want to go with anyone."

"No one says you have to, Faith. You could just go with some friends."

"Well, umm… Merc, would you go with me?"

"You sure you want to go with me? I mean, you wouldn't rather go with anyone else?"

"No, Merc, not really. I-I think it'd be fun to go with you."

"Well, Faith, I'd love to go with you."

….

_May 6, 2011_

"How do I look?" Faith asked me.

She was dressed in a medium-length crimson red dress that flowed with her body. It was low cut and had straps that just covered up her push-up bra. She couldn't do much with her short hair so she got a white bow to go in her hair. Her eyeshadow was a radiant red that made her black eyes shine; her face glowed from the radiance of her foundation. She looked… hot. But I wouldn't dare tell her that. I mean she's probably not thrilled about going to Prom with me. But, knowing Faith since she doesn't try to make friends I don't think anyone asked her.

"You look beautiful, Faith."

She smiled and pressed her freshly manicured hands up to my chest and looked up at me.

"You don't look too bad yourself." she smirked.

I had to agree with her. I didn't look too bad in my tux. It was one I've had for a while… maybe since _my _senior prom.

….

I was slowly sipping my soda, listening to Faith and Kate giggle and talk about I dunno… something. I wasn't listening. The music changed to a slow, steady song. Kate's date held out his hand and they left to dance. Faith and I looked at each other.

"Well, would you like to dance?" I asked holding out my hand.

She smiled and grabbed my hand. She stood up and said, "I would love to."

I put my right hand around her waist and put the other hand in hers. We slowly swayed to the sound of the music, gazing in each others eyes. She rested her head on my shoulder and moved her hands around my neck. I put my other hand on her waist and pulled her closer. I noticed I had an erection. Apparently, Faith noticed too because she pulled her waist closer to mine. I really didn't want other parts of my body telling her how I felt.

"Don't be embarrassed." she whispered softly.

Shortly afterwards, the song came to it's end.

"Faith, I'm exhausted. I'm gonna go up to the room."

"Ok, I'll be up in a few."

I went into our hotel room and took a quick shower. I changed into my boxers, laid on the bed, and began to watch TV. I heard talking outside the door, followed by Faith walking in.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Kate. Turns out she's in the room next to us. Ironic, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to take a shower." she said smiling.

Faith left and I tried to engage myself in a re-run episode of 24, but Faith drenched my thoughts, so I cut off the TV. After a few minutes Faith came out in a red, silk, short nightdress that made her nipples protrude slightly.

"That's pretty." I commented.

"Thanks, I thought I deserved to splurge a little. So, I got this as a present for myself."

She smiled and laid down next to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Merc, do you love me?" Faith asked looking up at me.

I hesitated. Was she trying to trick me? Or was this a sincere question? But I trust Faith. So, I answered her question. "Yes, I-I do."

"Prove it." she taunted.

I pulled her face to mine and our lips locked once again. I felt that invigorating sensation again as I felt my stomach leap. She wrapped her arms around me and forced her tongue in my mouth. I could feel the amount of passion rapidly increasing, I knew it… I was in love. I put my hand on Faith's lower back and pulled her closer to me. She wrapped her legs tightly around my waist, and I lost every bit of my self-control.

This was wrong. She was nine years younger than me. But I couldn't help it, I loved her. She was also a Runner, which I had always considered a conflict of interest. I had even made up that rule: Runners shouldn't be romantically involved with other Runners or Trackers. I even had that written on paper. I had broken my own rule; Faith had taken over all off my rational thought, and logic all together.

I couldn't stand it any longer and forced myself into her. I didn't think about it, but Faith was a virgin. I guess it was hard for me to imagine since she was so hot and she had also been on the streets for a while. She slightly cringed from the pain. I brushed a hand to her cheek.

"You alright?" I asked.

She nodded.

I knew it hurt her, but she didn't want to ruin the moment. That means she actually wanted this… she wanted _me _to take her virginity. But why?

I thrust in and out of her as gently as I could to prevent any difficulty. I had had sex many times before, but now it felt different. It was so much better than before. There was more passion and love. Faith seemed to be doing fine. She didn't act like it hurt, yet more like it was the best thing in the world. Of course, she was very tolerant to pain. That one time she broke her arm; you would have thought it felt like a pinch to her.

I gradually quickened my pace as we got closer to the climax. I could feel the sweat on her body move onto me. She made the world disappear. There were no problems in life anymore. It was just us and no one else in the world. That's all there was… our love for each other.

I couldn't last any longer. A moan emerged form my lips as I felt the warm liquid escape me. Faith let out a cry and dug her nails into my back as we both reached our peak.

* * *

Ooh! What will happen next? Hopefully, I will have Chapter 5 out by next week. But don't take me to the bank on that one. Since it's summer I might get lazy but maybe not. Tell me what you think, I love to hear people's opinions! :)


	5. Jacknife

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! Both my friend who edits this and I were having... internet problems. (I wish I was a mac.) Anyways, enough with the excuses. Enjoy Chapter 5! I hope to get Chapter 6 out soon! :)

* * *

Chapter 5: Jacknife

**Merc's POV**

September 21, 2011

My relationship with Faith has definitely changed. It's been… awkward. Her sister heard us and confronted Faith about it and forced her to tell the truth. I didn't think that her being in the room next to us would matter. But of course, it did. Kate told their father about her going to school with her and he hunted her down and confronted her at the school. Faith told her dad about Kate's abortion but he was apparently more concerned about the fact that she had sex with a 25 year-old. Faith hasn't talked with Kate since.

Faith has seemed to almost have forgotten about us even though it keeps me up at night. I wonder what she thinks when she does think about it because I never asked her what she thought. However, our relationship has been repairing itself, slowly but surely. I think Faith has lost her feelings for me, if she had any whatsoever. She is now dating Jacknife, even though I've warned her about him. But I had a talk with him and told him he was dead if he hurt her. I still haven't figured out if I did that out of jealousy or my fatherly instinct for Faith.

I didn't like Jacknife… at _all._ He was nothing but a selfish bastard, and I despised his attitude. He didn't deserve Faith. She deserved someone who respected her and wanted her for more than just her body. But she was happy with him, and that's all that matters. I will admit it though, I was jealous. I thought I would get over it, but I still count the days they've been dating.

I hated nights like these… they were always really loud. It tends to make me want her more. It always made me remember the night I took her virginity.

….

September 24, 2011

"I really hope I don't fail this test." Faith said turning a page.

"As hard as you've been studying, I personally doubt you'll fail." I commented.

"Hey, Jack." Faith sighed.

I didn't realize he had come in, but I knew all he wanted was to make trouble. He wrapped his arms around Faith and whispered in her ear. "Hey Faithy, wanna go to a party tonight?"

"Jack, I'm busy studying, maybe later," she said nudging him off of her shoulders.

"C'mon, Faith. It'll be fun. You can study later."

"Not when I'm intoxicated. The test is tomorrow. I can't be fooling around. I _have _to pass."

"So? You're a smart girl, you'll do fine."

"Jack, let her study, she's been working hard, and she really wants to get a good grade on this." I interrupted.

"It's not your decision, now is it Mercury?" he turned back to Faith, "Do it for me?"

He pointed to his pocket and Faith suddenly looked terrified. I've not once seen Faith intimidated. "Ok, fine. I-I'll go." she stuttered.

"Faith? A-Are you sure?" I questioned.

"Yeah. I think maybe I need a party," Faith said forcing a smile.

….

I couldn't sleep that night. It was almost four in the morning when I heard footsteps on the roof, followed by the sound of someone dropping inside. Faith creaked open my door and quietly opened the drawer where I kept the first aid kit. I kept it there so she would always have to tell me if she got hurt. I soon realized that she was quietly crying as if she were trying not to wake me up.

"Faith?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she sniffed.

"What did you do?"

"Well, umm, I was uhh, running home and I accidentally scratched myself on something."

"Jacknife didn't take you home?"

"No."

I sat Faith down in a chair and cleaned her wound. But it was odd, the scratch went from her forearm to her bicep, which I've never seen before. However, Faith was full of surprises.

"Did you have fun besides the fact that you hurt yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah."

Her eyes were red from crying. I wanted to hold her close and kiss her to make it feel better, but I couldn't. This was the most contact I've had with her in months, all because I let my thoughts get the best of me.

….

October 12, 2011

Today was a good day. Drake, Leaf, Kreeg, and Faith were all here to play a game of poker. The best part was was Jack wasn't there so Faith seemed somewhat content. But of course she was checked out like she has been for the past few months. We all seemed to veer away from the poker game and began to tell jokes and stuff-

"Ok, so what is a 25 year old man on a 70 foot building and a 25 year old man being blown by a 70 year old woman both thinking?" asked Leaf.

All of us replied what with the anticipation of hearing the punch line except Drake, who kept eyeing Faith's sleeve.

"Don't look down." joked Leaf.

Everyone laughed except Drake who couldn't keep his eyes off of Faith's sleeve. I looked at him and he saw me looking in his direction and he tried to focus his attention on something else, but kept glancing at Faith's sleeve. Drake grabbed Faith's sleeve and pulled it up to reveal a large, deep, wound on her wrist. All was silent. Everyone's eyes were focused on Faith, their mouths open in astonishment. A tear fell from Faith's eye as she jerked away from Drake's grasp and ran to her room and slammed the door.

"Look, you guys leave. I'll handle it." I said.

Everyone left and I walked up to Faith's bedroom door to hear her crying.

"Faith, let me in."

"Just go away!"

"Faith!"

"No! GO AWAY!"

"Dammit, Faith!" I muttered.

I gave myself a count to three and broke open her door, finding Faith sitting on her bed crying.

"I knew you'd get in here anyways." she said.

"Yeah, well, we kinda need to talk about this."

"Says who?"

"Says me and your mental health. Faith, what's been going on?"

"Nothing."

I glared at her.

"It's none of your business!" she exclaimed.

"Well, now that you've resulted in trying to kill yourself, yeah, it _is _my business."

She turned her head away from me.

"Was it what happened on Prom night?" I asked reluctantly.

She jerked her head back towards me.

"No! Merc, no! God, don't think that!"

"Is it your father?"

"No! I gave up on him a _long _time ago!"

"The what the fuck is it then?"

She tilted her head down and her lip began to tremble. My tone became much softer as I asked, "Is it Jacknife?"

Faith began to sob and I knew I had found what was wrong.

"Faith, what has he done to you?"

"H-h-he's been… raping me." she choked.

Then there was something I haven't experienced in a long time… crying. I felt tears roll down my face after she said those words because they hit me like a bullet. I was going to kill him. I pulled her into an embrace as I quietly whispered, "I'm so sorry, Faith. I'll make it better. I promise."

….

I ran the rooftops after Jacknife. Following his every move. He didn't know I was behind him… but he was about to.

"Hey, Jacknife!" I called.

Jacknife turned around as I retrieved my guns from my gun holsters and shot him several times in the abdomen. He lay on the ground and I walked over and stood above him and said, "And by the way, you're fired." I thought about finishing him off, but I wanted him to suffer because he deserved it. But he didn't die. And I regret not killing him, because he killed Faith, the naïve Faith I used to know.


End file.
